Supranatural
by Keiirra
Summary: Seorang gadis dengan kekuatan supranatural yang ia miliki sehingga ia mampu melihat para hantu dan arwah. Membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang sangat tertutup, hingga akhirnya dia bisa memanfaatkan kekuatannya untuk membantu orang lain, meski itu semua tidak gratis. Dan ia bertemu dengan klien yang membawanya ke sebuah pilihan, antara sang klien atau arwah itu. #NHDD7
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Penghantuan Pertama

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Supranatural ~ Keinarra Minami

Warning : Au, Ooc, Deathfic, Typo

If not like, do not read

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku memulai pagi ku dengan mengantar adik kesayanganku pergi bersekolah. Namanya Hanabi Hyuga dan sekarang ia sedang duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama, dan namaku Hinata Hyuga. Aku adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Hyuga, tahun ini seharusnya aku masuk ke bangku perkuliahan di salah satu perguruan tinggi di kota Tokyo. Tapi aku mengurungkannya dan berniat mengambilnya di tahun depan saja, karena aku masih belum siap untuk di kucilkan lagi seperti sebelumnya, dan hari ini menjadi hari kesekianku bekerja sebagai pemburu hantu. Ya, aku adalah seorang pemburu hantu, sudah dua tahun terakhir ini aku menjalankan pekerjaanku setelah kedua orang tuaku bercerai. Satu lagi, aku mempunyai kakak sepupu bernama Neji Hyuga yang sekarang tinggal di kota Kyoto bersama dengan istrinya Tenten yang seorang pengecara kondang.

Awalnya aku hanya iseng mengusir para hantu yang sering mengganggu beberapa teman sekolahku, tapi kini malah menjadi pekerjaan tetapku. Dan ternyata, tidak sedikit orang - orang yang membutuhkan jasaku untuk menangkap atau mengusir hantu dan arwah yang mengganggu mereka. Dan yang membuatku tetap bertahan dengan pekerjaan ini, karena semua _klien_ ku merasa puas atas kerjaku.

Tidak sulit untuk menggunakan jasaku, mereka bisa menghubungiku melalui nomor telepon atau _E-mail_ yang tertera di beberapa media sosialku. Sejak saat itu mungkin sudah ada ratusan atau bahkan ribuan hantu yang sudah aku lenyapkan, tapi sebenarnya itu tidak perlu di lakukan asal mereka mau pergi secara baik - baik pasti aku akan membiarkan mereka pergi tanpa harus melenyapkannya.

Meski begitu aku tidak memiliki cukup banyak teman, karena kelebihan yang aku miliki membuat mereka menjauh dari ku dengan alasan bahwa aku adalah seorang gadis aneh dengan kemampuan supranaturalku yang membuat mereka menganggap bahwa aku tidak pantas jika berteman dengan mereka yang normal. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ingin di lahirkan dengan kondisi seperti ini, di kucilkan dan di jauhi membuat aku begitu tersiksa menjalani kehidupanku, menjadi seorang gadis yang pendiam dan suka menyendiri bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya. Tapi dengan berjalannya waktu, aku menjadi nyaman dan menikmati keadaan ini sekarang.

"Baiklah, Hanabi sekarang sudah sampai. Cepat turun dan jangan lupa nanti telepon aku jika kau sudah pulang."

" _Ha'i_. Nanti _nee-chan_ tidak akan terlambat lagi untuk menjemputku, 'kan?"

"Eem ... akan aku usahakan, tapi aku tidak janji, ya! Sudah sana cepat masuk."

Hanabi mengerucutkan bibir, " _Huum ..._ _nee-chan_ jahat sekali."

Drrrttt Drrrttt

Suara telepon bergetar tepat di dalam tas biru muda Hinata, mengambilnya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _Moshimoshi._ "

"Apa benar ini nona Hinata?" terdengar suara seseorang di seberang sana.

"Iya, ini saya sendiri. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ingin kau mengusir hantu yang ada di rumahku, apa kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja, kirimkan saja alamat rumahmu dan aku akan secepatnya ke sana."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengirimkannya ke _E-mail_ mu," kata seseorang yang menelepon.

"Aku akan segera mengeceknya dan jangan lupa cantumkan namamu di sana, Tuan." ucap Hinata sambil membuka laptop miliknya dan membuka pesan di _E-mail_ nya.

"Bagaimana untuk biayanya?"

"Kau bisa mengeceknya di situs pribadiku, Tuan."

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu dua kalilipat, asal kau bisa mengusir semua hantu yang ada di rumahku."

"Bukan masalah. Aku akan ke sana secepatnya, _arigatou._ " Hinata memutus panggilannya dan segera mempersiapkan semua keperluannya untuk perjalanan besok menuju tempat eksekusi.

.

.

Rumah mewah di tengah hiruk pikuk kota modern, masih mengusung gaya Jepang tempo dulu dengan menggunakan ornamen kayu di beberapa sudut ruangan seperti lantai dan juga perlengkapan lainnya. Kediaman Hyuga, malam ini begitu sibuk terlihat dari beberapa orang pelayan yang keluar masuk kamar Nona mudanya. Hinata sedang mempersiapkan semua keperluannya, karena pekerjaan kali ini mengharuskannya pergi cukup jauh ke Hokkaido tepatnya di kota Nagiso, daerah pegunungan provinsi Nagano.

Hinata sedang mondar - mandir mencari dan merapikan semua keperluan yang ia rasa perlu untuk di bawa, "Apakah semua yang aku butuhkan sudah di masukkan ke dalam tasku?"

"Sudah semua Hinata _-sama_ , saya permisi dulu." Kata seorang pelayan wanita yang kemudian keluar dari kamar Hinata setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di sana.

" _Ha'i, arigatou_."

Setelah ia rasa persiapannya telah rampung, Hinata bergegas mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, kemudian keluar menuju ruang makan keluarga untuk makan malam bersama.

" _Nee-chan_ , apa benar kalau _nee-chan_ akan pergi ke Hokkaido?" ujar Hanabi dengan tatapan sedih.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa _Imotou-_ ku sayang!" Hinata mencubit kecil pipi Hanabi.

Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jangan pergi _nee-chan_!"

"Memangnya kenapa, Hana- _chan_? Lagi pula aku 'kan hanya beberapa hari saja di sana, kalau lebih lama di sana itu akan menguntungkan sekali, bukan!"

"Apanya yang menguntungkan, Hinata?" Hinata menengok ke arah sumber suara laki - laki yang ternyata adalah ayahnya.

" _Tou-chan,_ sejak kapan _tou-chan_ berdiri di situ?"

Hiashi berjalan menuju meja makan, "Baru beberapa detik yang lalu," ucap Hiashi dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan. "Tumben sekali _klien_ mu jauh, Hinata?"

"Tidak apa - apa 'kan sekali - sekali menerima _klien_ yang bertempat tinggal sedikit jauh, hitung - hitung aku bisa sambil jalan - jalan di sana."

"Baiklah. Tapi, selama di sana kau harus tetap berhati - hati. Apa lagi pekerjaanmu ini sangat berbahaya."

" _Ha'i_. Tapi jangan lupa uang sakunya ya, _Tou-chan_!" Hinata tersenyum lima jari.

" _Nee-chan_ 'kan punya banyak uang, kenapa masih meminta uang saku segala? Seperti anak kecil saja." Tukas Hanabi dengan senyum mengejek dari wajah imutnya membuat Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau saja yang boleh meminta uang saku!" Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sudah - sudah jangan bedebat di depan meja makan. Ayo cepat makan, kasihan semua makanan ini nanti akan dingin dan tidak enak untuk di makan."

" _Ha'i, itadakimasu_." Ucap Hinata dan Hanabi serempak.

.

.

Pagi ini Hinata mengenakan _turtle neck_ lengan panjang berwarna merah _maroon_ , celana _jeans_ ketat berwarna hitam, _sneakers_ yang memiliki warna senada dengan baju yang ia kenakan dan membawa satu tas ransel cukup besar. Karena perjalanan kali ini ia tidak akan membawa mobil kesayangannya, melainkan menggunakan kereta api sebagai alat transportasinya. Hinata berangkat cukup pagi agar tidak ketinggalan kereta, dan karena memang lokasinya yang cukup jauh membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta.

Di dalam kereta Hinata lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk beristirahat, bukan karena ia lelah atau pun bosan. Malah dirinya begitu senang karena bisa melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh, jika di ingat lagi terakhir ia melakukan perjanan jauh saat satu tahun sebelum kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

Waktu terus berlalu hingga tidak terasa ia telah sampai di stasiun pemberhentian terakhir. Tidak sampai di sini, karena sekarang ia harus meneruskan perjalanannya yang masih cukup jauh menuju tempat tujuan. Di sepanjang perjalanan Hinata tak hentinya tersenyum karena ia bisa melihat pemandangan alam yang indah dan di dominasi oleh pegunungan, membuat dirinya tidak berhenti memotret pemandangan yang di lalui dengan kamera yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja.

"Aah... akhirnya sampai juga." Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya merenggangkan otot - ototnya yang kaku karena lamanya perjalanan yang ia lalui hari ini. Menunggu seorang gadis bernama Sakura yang akan menumpanginya bermalam sementara waktu di kota ini, dia adalah teman dari kakak iparnya Tenten.

"Maaf nona, apa anda nona Hinata?" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menepuk pundak Hinata.

Hinata berbalik menatapnya, "Wah... pasti kau Sakura- _san_ 'kan, sahabat Tenten _nee-chan_?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Iya benar sekali, ayo kita segera pulang. Sebentar lagi sepertinya akan turun hujan."

" _Ha'i._ Dan maaf jika aku merepotkanmu."

"Ah ... tentu saja tidak, aku senang bisa membantumu."

Keduanya menaiki mobil Sakura menuju apartemen yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Hinata menunggunya tadi. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar jika di tinggali oleh satu orang.

Sakura menunjukkan kamar Hinata, menyuruhnya membersihkan diri dan pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah cukup lama membersihkan diri akhirnya Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan kini ia sedang duduk berdua bersama Sakura di ruang makan berukuran _minimalis_ dengan beberapa makanan di atas meja.

"Jadi, apa benar kau itu seorang pemburu hantu, Hinata- _san_?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ya begitulah." jawab Hinata seadanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kau bisa bekerja sebagai pemburu hantu? Bukankah itu sangat menyeramkan dan berbahaya!"

Hinata memasukkan sepotong _sushi_ dengan saus lada hitam ke dalam mulutnya, "Emm ... nyam ...," meminum segelas air putih di hadapannya. "Aah ... masakanmu enak sekali Sakura- _san_."

"Aah ... iya terima kasih banyak. Emm ... kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hinata- _san_."

"Oh itu, awalnya mereka memang sangat menyeramkan, tetapi karena aku sudah terbiasa jadi bagiku sekarang mereka biasa saja tidak begitu menyeramkan."

Sakura tersenyum ngeri, "Sejak kapan kau bisa melihat mereka? Dan hantu apa yang menurutmu paling menyeramkan?" sambungnya.

Hinata berpikir sejenak sambil mengingat kembali semua hantu yang pernah ia temui. "Dulu saat aku masih duduk di bangku taman kanak - kanak, ada hantu tanpa kepala yang selalu menampakkan diri saat aku sedang bermain bersama teman - temanku, menurutku dia yang paling menakutkan. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi," jawab Hinata.

"Lantas besok kau akan mengusir hantu di mana?"

"Belum tahu juga, _klien_ ku bilang rumahnya di dekat sini. Tapi, aku belum tahu tepatnya di mana."

"Aku salut dengan keberanianmu Hinata- _san,_ " Sakura tersenyum tulus.

Senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Hinata. "Dan aku sangat berterima kasih padamu atas tumpangan dan makan malamnya Sakura- _san_."

"Ah ... anggap saja aku ini seperti _nee-san_ mu sendiri, Hinata- _san_. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja, jangan sungkan."

" _Ha'i, arigatou_." Hinata menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan lagi - lagi memasang senyum cerianya.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi lagi, dan sekarang Hinata sedang berdiri di trotoar jalan dekat rumah Sakura. Menunggu seseorang yang memesan jasanya untuk mengusir hantu, cukup lama Hinata menunggu sang _klien_ hingga hampir satu jam lamanya sambil sesekali memperhatikan jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat mobil mewah berwarna hitam terparkir di pinggir jalan, seorang pemuda di dalamnya tengah mengamati Hinata sedari tadi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun pada gadis bersurai indigo yang celingukan di sana. Setelah di rasa cukup acara mengamatinya, ia menjalankan mobilnya mendekati Hinata.

Tin Tin Tin

Suara klakson mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan Hinata membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Pintu mobil itu terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang kira - kira seumuran dengan Hinata, bertubuh tinggi, memiliki tiga garis tanda lahir di kedua pipi dengan kulit tan yang terlihat begitu eksotis dan berpakaian cukup rapi tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Nona Hinata." ujar sang pemuda.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya masih terpesona dengan pemuda di hadapannya, "Pasti anda tuan Naruto."

"Iya, maaf membuatmu menunggu nona Hinata." Naruto berjalan memutari mobil hitamnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Aah ... haahaa, bukan masalah." Hinata berjalan di belakang Naruto memutari mobil hitam itu juga dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan cukup banyak pertanyaan yang di tanyakan Naruto kepada Hinata. Seperti hobi, makanan kesukaan, olahraga favorit dan masih banyak lainnya. Sungguh kurang kerjaan sekali Naruto menanyakan hal tidak berguna itu batin Hinata, tapi mungkin hal bodoh itu penting bagi Naruto. Dan ternyata sudah cukup lama mereka berada di dalam mobil, perjalanan ini membuat Hinata bingung kenapa lokasinya jauh sekali padahal Naruto mengatakan jika ia akan mengusir para hantu itu di rumahnya, dan bukannya rumah Naruto itu di daerah Nagiso atau tepatnya di dekat rumah Sakura.

"Emm ... sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Bukannya aku akan mengusir hantu - hantu yang ada di rumahmu, Naruto- _san_!" tanya Hinata masih bingung.

"Memang benar kau akan mengusir para hantu yang berada di rumahku, tapi bukan di rumahku yang berada di sana. Melainkan yang berada di desa Tsumago." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi, "Bukankah itu adalah salah satu desa kuno yang memiliki corak bangunan yang masih di dominasi oleh arsitektur tradisional Jepang bergaya edo, yang masih di pertahankan sampai sekarang!"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, "Kau rupanya cukup pintar juga nona, Hinata."

"Aaiisshh ... kau ini meremehkanku sekali, Naruto- _san._ " Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto dari ujung matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sampai di salah satu rumah yang cukup besar, bergaya arsitektur zaman edo yang penuh dengan sejarah. Hinata menapakkan kakinya untuk pertama kali di rumah besar ini, tapi ia sangat terkejut saat tangannya baru saja memegang gagang pintu masuk rumah itu. Sekilas dirinya bisa melihat kembali masa lalu desa ini saat beberapa kali bangunan di kawasan ini hancur karena kebakaran dan perang dunia kedua, banyak sekali tangis dan kepedihan yang ia lihat di sana.

"Hinata- _san_ , ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" kata Naruto menyadarkan Hinata dari bawah alam sadarnya.

"Ti - Tidak ada, hanya saja aku tadi seperti melihat seseorang di dalam sana." ucap Hinata saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat arwah gentayangan yang tiba - tiba menampakkan wujudnya.

"Oh ... mungkin tadi itu yang kau lihat adalah penjaga rumah tua ini."

"Siapa? Siapa penjaga rumah ini?"

"Konan, dia adalah penjaga baru rumah ini. Baru beberapa bulan ia bekerja dan ia akan datang ke sini tiga hari sekali untuk membersihkan rumah dan semua perabotan yang ada di sini. Dia mulai bekerja setelah penjaga yang dulu mengundurkan diri karena usianya sudah sangat tua." ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Mereka berdua memasuki rumah tua itu, namun masih sangat terawat terlihat dari barang - barang yang berada di sana masih sangat bagus dan juga bersih. Hinata memegang beberapa benda di sana dan tidak sengaja ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah cermin tua besar yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan. Menatap dirinya di cermin cukup lama, hingga lama kelamaan ia merasa tubuhnya seperti terhisap ke dalam cermin itu. Berusaha meminta tolong kepada Naruto yang tidak jauh berdiri membelakangi dirinya namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mendengar teriakannya.

.

 _( Alam Lain )_

 _Terlihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat terurai panjang menjuntai hingga kelantai, memakai kimono putih yang terlihat kotor penuh dengan darah dan wajahnya yang pucat pasih bercampur darah yang mengalir dari atas kepala membasahi wajahnya, sepertinya Hinata tahu jenis hantu yang tengah ia hadapi. Sedang menatap Hinata dengan bola mata berwarna merah yang hampir terlepas dari tempatnya._

 _'Tolong ...'_

 _'Tolong ... tolong aku ...' Kata arwah itu dengan mulut terbuka lebar._

 _"Kenapa kau meminta tolong? Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan jangan mengganggu pemuda itu." ucap Hinata sedikit ketakutan, sungguh arwah ini begitu menakutkan dan mengeluarkan aura negatif yang cukup besar._

 _'Tolong ... tolong aku ...' Lagi - lagi arwah itu meminta tolong dengan raut wajah sedih, namun kali ini ia menunjuk ke arah cermin yang entah sejak kapan berada tepat di sebelah Hinata, padahal tadi ia merasa dirinya tersedot ke dalam cermin itu._

 _Hinata mulai membaca beberapa mantera penetral aura dan mengarahkan tangannya pada arwah penasaran di hadapannya. "Pergilah, atau kau akan aku lenyapkan untuk selamanya," teriakan Hinata berhasil membuat arwah itu pergi._

.

~ Beberapa menit kemudian ~

( _Dunia Nyata )_

"Taa ... Hinata- _san_ , apa kau baik - baik saja?" tanya Naruto cemas, melihat Hinata yang tiba - tiba pingsan.

"Uhm ...," Hinata terbangun, perlahan mulai membuka kelopak matanya.

Konan memberi minyak kayu putih di sekitar bawah hidung Hinata agar ia cepat sadar, "Hinata- _sama_ apa anda baik - baik saja!"

"Uhm ... ya." Menatap Konan kemudian beralih menatap Naruto, "Apa ... ada apa ini? Kenapa denganku!" Hinata mendudukkan dirinya.

"Tadi tiba - tiba saja kau pingsan saat sedang bercermin." kata Naruto menjelaskan.

Tiba - tiba saja Hinata teringat dengan sosok arwah yang mendatanginya tadi, berusaha mengingat apa yang arwah itu katakan padanya, sepertinya arwah itu meminta tolong padanya. Ada apa ini, kenapa arwah itu meminta tolong padanya, padahal menurut _klien_ nya, ia sering mendapat gangguan dari arwah itu setiap kali berada di tempat ini. Apakah sebenarnya arwah itu hanya ingin meminta bantuan pada Naruto, bukan ingin mengganggunya. Tapi di lihat dari ciri -cirinya, hantu itu seperti _Onryou_ yaitu hantu yang menaruh dendam kepada orang lain semasa hidupnya, dan setelah meninggal dia akan membalas dendam kepada orang tersebut, tapi entahlah saat ini Hinata tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, mungkin besok ia akan mencari tahu beberapa informasi dari Konan si penjaga rumah dan dari sang pemilik rumah, yaitu Naruto sendiri.

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik cepat kau antar nona Hinata ke kamarnya." Perintah Naruto.

" _Ha'i._ " jawab Konan sambil mulai membantu Hinata berdiri, "Mari nona, saya akan mengantar anda ke kamar."

" _Hn._ " Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergian Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

.

Tengah malam di dalam kamar yang di dominasi warna Hitam dan _orange_ dengan lampu cukup redup, Naruto yang berdiri tepat di dekat jendela yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman bunga yang berada di samping rumah. Memegang selembar foto yang berisikan dua orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di suatu acara pesta, seorang pemuda mengenakan _tuxedo_ sedang memegang setangkai bunga mawar merah dan seorang gadis yang terlihat dua tahun lebih muda darinya mengenakan _kimono_ putih.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti, lalu mengambil selembar foto yang menampakkan sosok seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan senyum manisnya yang merekah, menatap foto itu kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut. Tiba - tiba dari arah belakang terasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya, ia pun langsung berbalik dan mencari seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Namun di sana hanya ada dirinya sendirian, ia tahu siapa yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya.

Ekspresi wajahnya mulai panik, bingung saat melihat beberapa benda mulai terjatuh dari tempatnya, dan kaca besar yang berada cukup dekat dengannya tiba - tiba pecah dan membuat pecahan kaca kecil yang berserakan. Terlihat beberapa pecahan itu terbang melayang, mengenai lengan dan mengores wajah tannya, darah segar mengalir cukup banyak di sana.

"Tidak ... jangan ... hentikan ...," Naruto berteriak histeris, ketakutan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengan.

"Maafkan aku, pergi ... pergi dari sini ... jangan ganggu aku." Ia pun berlari keluar kamar, meninggalkan kamarnya yang berantakan.

Konan yang mendengar teriakan Naruto langsung berlari menuju kamar tuan mudanya, dan ia melihat Naruto berlari keluar kamar dengan kondisi penuh luka, dengan sigap menghampiri dan membantu Naruto yang berjalan sempoyongan karena ketakutan. "Naruto- _sama_ , ada apa? Kenapa anda penuh dengan luka seperti ini." tanya Konan panik dan membawa Naruto ke ruang tamu, mendudukkannya di sana dan mengambil sekotak obat, membersihkan luka - luka Naruto, kemudian memasang perban tanpa ada jawaban dari tuan mudanya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, tolong bersihkan kamarku." ucap Naruto sambil melenggang pergi.

" _Ha'i_." Konan membungkukkan badan lalu pergi ke kamar Naruto, membersihkan semua pecahan kaca yang berserakan dan barang- barang yang sudah berhamburan.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya Hinata mulai mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan untuk memanggil arwah itu dan segera mengusir atau pun melenyapkannya jika ia melawan nanti, berjalan mengelilingi setiap sudut rumah dan berhenti tepat di depan cermin kemarin, saat dirinya melihat sesosok hantu dengan _kimono_ putih penuh darah itu.

Tap tap tap

"Hinata- _sama_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara Konan menawarkan sebuah bantuan pada Hinata.

"Ah ... kau rupanya, di mana Naruto- _san_? Dari pagi aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali!"

"Naruto- _sama_ , tadi mengatakan kalau dia ada urusan sebentar dan menyuruh saya untuk membantu nona jika di perlukan."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala mengerti. "Begini, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Tapi, kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur."

" _Ha'i,_ apa yang ingin Hinata- _sama_ tanyakan?"

"Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang rumah ini?"

"Maksud nona!" Konan mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti tentang apa yang Hinata tanyakan padanya.

"Baiklah. Jadi begini, aku tahu jika kau masih belum lama bekerja di sini. Tapi, apakah kau tahu sesuatu yang telah terjadi di rumah ini! Atau pernah mengalami hal - hal aneh selama berada di sini?"

Konan terdiam dan berpikir sejenak tentang pertanyaan Hinata padanya. "Tidak nona," dusta Konan dengan jawaban singkat.

"Lalu apa kau tahu sesuatu yang lain! Mungkin tentang kejadian yang pernah terjadi di rumah ini?" tanyanya lagi tidak puas dengan jawaban Konan.

"Ti - Tidak nona. Maaf saya lupa harus menjemur pakaian yang tadi saya cuci, permisi." Konan melangkahkan kaki akan pergi, namun Hinata dengan cepat memegang lengan Konan dengan erat dan membalikkan tubuh Konan agar berhadapan dengannya.

Mana mungkin dirinya akan begitu saja percaya dengan ucapan Konan jika ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang apa yang telah terjadi di rumah ini, apa lagi dengan sikap Konan yang datang dan tiba - tiba pergi begitu saja saat Hinata menanyakan perihal kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Saat memegang tangan Konan dan menatap tajam mata hitamnya, Hinata langsung memasuki pikiran terdalam Konan. Membaca dan melihat kembali kejadian yang Konan ketahui tentang apa yang terjadi di rumah ini, mencari sesuatu yang akan membongkar semua misteri di balik arwah gentayangan gadis ber _kimono_ putih itu.

.

 _(Alam bawah sadar)_

 _"Nee ... Naruto-kun turunkan aku." Gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan mengenakan kimono putih memukul dada bidang Naruto yang kini tengah membopongnya ala bridal style._

 _"Iya, aku akan menurunkanmu kalau sudah sampai di dalam." Naruto membawa sang gadis masuk ke dalam rumah besar bergaya edo itu, mendudukkan gadisnya di sofa ruang tamu._

 _"Kau tahu Naruto-kun, hari ini aku sangat bahagia."_

 _"Benarkah. Memangnya ada apa? Apa karena kau ulang tahun hari ini, hah." Tangan besar Naruto mengusap rambut pirang sang gadis._

 _"Iya begitulah, dan ada satu hal lagi yang membuat aku bahagia sekarang." Sang gadis menggelayutkan tangannya di leher Naruto._

 _Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang gadis, "Apa itu Shion-chan!"_

 _"A - Aku ... ha-" perkataan gadis bernama Shion itu terputus saat ada seorang gadis berambut ungu tua dengan tatapan tajamnya berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk, "Siapa itu sayang?" kata Shion tidak melanjutkan perkataannya tadi._

 _Naruto mengerutkan dahi lalu menengok ke arah belakang, terlihat Konan yang sedang berdiri di sana. Sepertinya ia akan berpamitan pulang karena tugasnya untuk bersih - bersih hari itu telah selasai._

 _"Ada apa, Konan!"_

 _"Naruto-sama, tugas saya sudah selesai. Saya pamit dulu." ucap Konan sedikit membungkuk lalu pergi dari tempat itu setelah Naruto menganggukkan kepala._

 _Tapi baru beberapa ratus meter meninggalkan rumah besar itu, Konan baru menyadari kalau ponsel miliknya tidak ada di dalam tas. Merapatkan motornya di tepi jalan, berulang kali dirinya mencari di dalam tas namun hasilnya tetap sama, ia tidak menemukan ponsel miliknya itu. Lalu ia teringat saat dirinya baru selesai membersihkan dapur, ia menaruhnya di atas meja dapur. Memutar balik motor yang ia kendarai, kembali ke rumah tuan mudanya dan segera mengambil barang yang sedari tadi ia cari._

 _Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ia bergegas pergi. Namun saat akan keluar tidak sengaja ia mendengar teriakan seorang perempuan yang meminta tolong, suara teriakan yang tadi terdengar samar - samar itu semakin terdengar jelas saat Konan berjalan mendekati ruang keluarga tepat di sebelah ruang tamu._

 _"Tolong ... hiks ... hiks ... jangan ... kumohon ... hiks ..."_

 _"MATI KAU ...," teriakan seorang lelaki yang amat sangat Konan kenali._

 _"Jangaann ... AAAKKHH ..." Suara teriakan seorang wanita yang juga ia kenali._

 _Terdengar suara benda - benda jatuh dan beberapa lainnya pecah, dengan nyali yang ia miliki, Konan memberanikan diri untuk mengintip ke arah sumber suara, dari belakang pintu yang ia sandari sedari tadi. Sungguh betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat tangan tuan mudanya sedang memegang sebuah gunting yang ukurannya lumayan besar, dengan seorang gadis berada di hadapannya tengah berlumuran darah dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Gadis itu masih hidup, ia terlihat memegang perutnya yang juga mengeluarkan banyak darah namun sudah terlihat sangat lemas dengan wajah pucat menahan rasa sakit yang sekarang ia rasakan. Konan yang berdiri di dekat pintu merasakan betapa lemas kedua kakinya, ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan kedua tangannya menutupi mulut yang serasa ingin berteriak sekencang - kencangnya, air matanya pun sudah mengalir tak henti - hentinya sedari tadi dan kaki yang bergetar hebat. Namun rasa takut dalam dirinya lebih besar dari pada rasa sedih dan tak tega saat melihat gadis yang ternyata kekasih tuannya itu kini tengah di habisi di depan matanya._

 _"Terima akibatnya jika kau tidak mau mendengar kata - kata ku, wanita jalang." Lagi teriakan Naruto menggema di dalam ruangan._

 _Sreett_

 _Naruto menarik gadisnya tepat di depan cermin besar yang berada di ruangan itu, memposisikannya menghadap ke arah cermin dan tersenyum simpul._

 _JLEB_

 _Dan dengan cepat menancapkan gunting yang tengah ia pegang, tepat di perut sang gadis yang sudah berlumuran darah. Membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya lebar dengan mata melotot seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya dan langsung terjatuh, sepertinya gadis itu telah tewas. Konan yang tidak kuat melihatnya, mundur perlahan beberapa langkah namun tidak sengaja kakinya sedikit menyenggol kaki meja yang ada di sana, membuat sedikit suara dan dengan kepanikan, serta ketakutannya saat ini secepat mungkin ia berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan rumah itu. Tanpa ingin tahu dan perduli dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat di depan matanya._

.

~ Beberapa menit kemudian ~

 _( Dunia Nyata )_

"Haah ... hah ... itu ... kau ...," Hinata melepas tangannya dari lengan Konan dan membiarkan gadis berambut ungu tua itu pergi dengan raut wajah takut.

Mengusap pelan air mata yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, sungguh ini di luar dugaan Hinata. Ternyata arwah itu sengaja menghantui Naruto karena ia ingin membalaskan dendamnya, ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika _klien_ nya itu adalah seorang pembunuh, lalu sekarang ia harus bagaimana. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, membantu _klien_ nya mengusir arwah itu atau membantu sang arwah membalaskan dendamnya.

Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah seorang wanita yang sudah sangat jelas ia bisa merasakan setiap kepedihan dan rasa sakit yang Shion rasakan jika ia berada di posisinya saat itu.

Saat Hinata sedang memikirkan semua yang baru saja ia lihat, seseorang sedang menatapnya penuh dengan amarah, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bibirnya kini tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Maaf kalau jelek, di dalam cerita ini ada beberapa pengalaman yang pernah saya alami.

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Penghantuan kedua

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Supranatural ~ Keinarra Minami

Warning : Au, Ooc, Deathfic, Typo

If not like, do not read

.

.

.

Sore ini Konan terlihat begitu cemas, sedari tadi ia hanya memikirkan kejadian tadi siang saat Hinata memegang tangannya, sepertinya Hinata tahu tentang apa yang Konan lihat waktu itu.

Tap tap tap

Seorang pemuda datang menghampirinya. "Konan, hari ini kau boleh pulang lebih awal dan kau tidak perlu kembali kemari malam nanti." Ujarnya.

Ternyata itu adalah tuan mudanya, yang sangat tumben sekali menyuruhnya pulang lebih awal hari ini. "Ma - maaf, tapi tuan muda bagaimana? Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto- _sama_ sendirian di rumah ini." Jawab Konan sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap tuan mudanya.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kemungkinan hari ini aku dan Hinata- _san_ akan kembali ke Nagano."

"Jadi nona Hinata sudah selesai membersihkan rumah ini dari arwah itu, Naruto- _sama_!"

"Ya, begitulah. Dan besok kau bisa kembali lagi kemari kalau aku sudah meneleponmu." Kata Naruto dengan memberikan amplop berwarna coklat pada Konan yang sepertinya itu adalah gajinya.

" _Ha'i. Arigatou_ Naruto- _sama._ " Konan membungkuk dan melihat tuan mudanya berjalan menjauh.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, membuatnya semakin merasa aneh dengan tuan mudanya. Tidak seperti biasanya ia menyuruh Konan untuk pulang lebih awal, apa lagi biasanya sebelum Naruto meninggalkan rumah ini, pasti Konan sudah terlebih dahulu di suruhnya untuk membersihkan seluruh bagian rumah dengan di awasi sendiri olehnya.

.

.

Malam ini Hinata begitu cemas, ia sedari tadi sama sekali tidak bisa duduk tenang atau pun terlelap meski hanya sebentar, setelah melihat sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia duga dan meski penglihatan itu tidak terlalu jelas. Tapi ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah seorang pembunuh yang telah mengahabisi nyawa kekasihnya sendiri, sungguh saat ini dirinya begitu takut dengan sosok pemuda itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan! Apa ... apa ... apa ...," Hinata terus bergumam sambil berjalan mondar - mandir kesana dan kemari.

Sreett

Tiba - tiba kursi yang berada di bawah meja rias bergerak sendiri, membuat Hinata terkejut tapi ia tetap tenang saat ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit takut dengan arwah Shion yang mengeluarkan aura negatif karena dendam yang begitu dalam yang ia rasakan saat Naruto membantai dirinya.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu itu pasti kau Shion." Hinata menajamkan penglihatannya sambil mencari keberadaan Shion.

Puk Puk Puk

Hinata terkejut saat merasakan tiga kali tepukan tepat di bahu sebelah kanan, perlahan dirinya memutar tubuh mungilnya yang serasa begitu bergetar. Iya tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, karena selama ini ia tidak pernah menghadapi hantu atau arwah yang sampai mengeluarkan energi sebesar ini.

Terus memutar perlahan tubuhnya dan benar saja, saat ini arwah Shion berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan mata yang merah menyala dan mulut menganga lebar, _'Tolong aku ...,'_ Suaranya melengking dan menjerit begitu keras, hingga membuat Hinata tak bisa bergerak dan ikut berteriak sekencang - kencangnya, kemudian pandangannya menjadi kosong seketika. Ternyata arwah Shion merasuki tubuh Hinata dan membawanya, di waktu saat kejadian tragis itu berlangsung. Hinata merasa dirinya berada di sana, ia melihat kejadian itu begitu jelas di depan matanya.

 _( Alam bawah sadar )_

 _Setelah kepergian Konan, keduanya melanjutkan aktivitas mereka._

 _"Naruto-kun aku ingin mandi."_

 _"Naiklah dulu ke atas, dan cepatlah mandi. Aku akan ke dapur dulu mengambil minuman." jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menuju dapur._

 _Shion segera berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamar Naruto, dan mengambil handuk yang berada di dalam lemari. Kegitannya terhenti ketika ia melihat fotonya bersama Naruto saat mereka sedang berlibur di luar negeri, seketika ia baru mengingat jika ada hal penting yang harus ia katakan pada kekasih pirangnya itu._

 _Cklek_

 _Pintu kamar terbuka, Naruto berjalan masuk dengan membawa dua gelas jus di tangannya. "Ini untukmu Shion-chan."_

 _"Terima kasih," Shion menerima gelas itu dan meminum jusnya hingga tak tersisa._

 _"Kau itu haus atau apa sih sayang." kata Naruto gemas melihat Shion yang langsung menengguk habis jus yang ia berikan._

 _"Ini enak sekali, aku menyukainya dan ... dia pasti juga menyukainya." Jawab Shion sambil mengusap perutnya yang terlihat datar._

 _Naruto heran dengan tingkah Shion, mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan kekasihnya. "Emm ... apa maksudmu, 'Dia pasti juga menyukainya.' "_

 _"Oh ... iya sayang. Dia, anak kita." Ucap Shion dengan senyum termanisnya._

 _Naruto langsung tertohok saat mendengar perkataan Shion, "Jadi kau hamil?"_

 _Shion kembali nengusap - usap perut datarnya. "Ha'i. Dan sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi orang tua dari anak ini, Naruto-kun."_

 _Mengepalkan tangannya, matanya memerah menandakan bahwa sekarang ia sedang emosi. "Apa kau yakin itu anak kita?" Naruto menatap tajam Shion yang bingung dengan tatapan Naruto padanya._

 _"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Sudah jelas ini adalah anak kita, kau akan bertanggung jawab 'kan, Naruto-kun?" nadanya merendah di akhir kalimat, saat melihat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Dengan cepat Naruto memegang kasar lengan Shion, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. "Dia bukan anakku, bisa saja kau juga melakukannya dengan lelaki lain 'kan. Jadi, lebih baik gugurkan kandunganmu sekarang juga."_

 _Sungguh kata - kata Naruto membuat hati Shion serasa tersayat oleh seribu pedang, mana mungkin Naruto kekasih yang ia kenal sangat baik dan lemah lembut kini berubah menjadi sesosok lelaki yang kasar hanya dalam hitungan detik, dan dengan mudahnya menyuruh dirinya membunuh buah hati mereka yang sedang berkembang di dalam rahimnya saat ini._

 _"Ti - Tidak ... aku tidak akan membunuhnya." Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Shion._

 _"Bunuh dia atau kita berakhir sampai di sini."_

 _Shion menjauhkan dirinya beberapa langkah dari Naruto, ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang baru saja kekasih pirangnya ucapkan. "Tidak akan pernah Naruto-kun, dan aku tidak mau kita berakhir ... ini anak kita, aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun kecuali denganmu."_

 _"Bohong."_

 _Prang_

 _Naruto melempar gelas yang ia genggam sedari tadi hingga hancur berkeping - keping, membuat Shion takut dan mulai menangis histeris. Menarik kasar Shion ke dalam pelukannya, mencium kasar bibir Shion dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Shion, bukan hal romantis atau pun ciuman penuh cinta yang sekarang gadis itu rasakan._

 _Tapi, kebencian yang ia rasakan saat tangan Naruto mulai menarik dengan kuat rambut panjangnya hingga kepalanya mendongak menatap Naruto, dan melepas ciuman kasar mereka, lalu menghantamkan kepala Shion ke arah tembok kamar beberapa kali hingga mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir membasahi wajah cantik Shion. Ia menjerit dan menangis, tapi semua hanya sia - sia karena saat ini Naruto tidak akan menolongnya walaupun ia memintanya, berusaha berdiri dengan tenaga yang tersisa._

 _"Hiks ... hiks ... to - tolong aku Naru ... akkhh," Shion memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu amat sangat sakit, pandangannya pun mulai memburam._

 _"Maafkan aku sayang ..." Naruto membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya dengan raut wajah sedih, "Haahaa ... dia bukan anak ku. Bunuh dia Shion, bunuh." Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, ia berteriak sambil tertawa lepas seperti tidak terjadi apa - apa di hadapannya saat ini._

 _Shion hanya bisa menangis terisak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap Naruto tidak akan membunuhnya sekarang. Di saat Naruto mulai berjalan menjauhinya, itu adalah kesempatan besar untuk Shion melarikan diri berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menolongnya di luar sana. Terus berlari meski dengan langkah yang tehuyun - huyun tak tentu arah, menuruni anak tangga satu demi satu. Namun sial bagi Shion, saat Naruto mengetahui gadisnya telah berlari keluar segera ia mengejarnya, ternyata gadis itu masih berjalan menuruni tangga._

 _Syutt_

 _"Aaakkkhhh ..."_

 _Brukk_

 _Shion berteriak saat di rasa ada seseorang yang mendorongnya dengan kuat. Berguling - guling di bawah hingga akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di dekat sebuah kaca besar di ruang keluarga._

 _Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dan menampar Shion beberapa kali hingga ia tergeletak lemas tak berdaya, memohon ampun pada seorang iblis yang kini akan segera mengambil nyawanya._

 _"Tolong ... hiks ... hiks ... janga n... kumohon ... hiks ..."_

 _"MATI KAU ...," Naruto berteriak cukup keras dengan menusukkan gunting besar yang ia genggam ke arah perut Shion, lalu mencabutnya lagi._

 _"Jangaann ... AAAKKHH ..." Suara teriakan Shion menggema di dalam ruangan. Satu tangannya terus memegang perut yang telah terluka parah, dan sebelah tangan Shion berusaha meraih vas bunga yang berada di atas meja, berharap dapat meraihnya dan menghantamkan benda itu pada Naruto._

 _Sreekk_

 _Prang prang_

 _Naruto menghempaskan semua benda yang ada di depannya, tak terkecuali vas bunga yang berada di atas meja juga tak luput dari amarahnya saat ini._

 _"Terima akibatnya jika kau tidak mau mendengar kata - kata ku, wanita jalang." Kini teriakan Naruto menggema di dalam ruangan._

 _Sreett_

 _Naruto menarik gadisnya tepat di depan cermin besar yang berada di ruangan itu, memposisikannya menghadap ke arah cermin dan tersenyum simpul._

 _JLEB_

 _Dan dengan cepat menancapkan gunting yang tengah ia pegang, tepat di perut sang gadis yang sudah berlumuran darah untuk kedua kalinya. Membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya lebar dengan mata melotot seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya dan langsung terjatuh, kali ini Shion benar - benar sudah tak bisa melawannya lagi. Waktunya telah habis, ia tewas seketika dan tergletak di bawah kaki Naruto._

 _Terdiam dan melihat ke arah mayat Shion, tertawa lepas kemudian menangis menatap jasad sang kekasih yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa._

 _Sreekk_

 _Naruto mendengar suara dari arah dapur, ia pun langsung berdiri berjalan menghampiri ke arah asal suara sambil menggenggam gunting yang ia gunakan untuk menghabisi kekasihnya, mencari ke beberapa sudut ruangan tapi hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukan apa pun dan siapa pun di sana. Kembali mengahampiri mayat Shion, menutup kedua mata dan mulut Shion yang masih terbuka lebar, lalu membopongnya ala bridal style ke taman samping rumah. Mengambil sekop besar yang ada di sana, lalu menggali tanah cukup dalam dan memasukkan jasad kekasihnya, tidak lupa ia memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah kesukaan Shion yang ia ambil dari salah satu koleksinya di taman itu dan menimbunnya dengan tanah bersama jasad Shion, kemudian ia segera pergi dari tempat itu._

 _._

 _._

~ Satu jam telah berlalu ~

 _( Dunia Nyata )_

Hinata mulai tersadar, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menampakkan bola mata yang terlihat bingung. Ruangan bercat hitam berpadu dengan _orange_ , ini bukanlah kamarnya lalu ini kamar siapa. Tercium aroma _citrus_ yang sangat ia kenali, dan kenapa ia bisa berada di sini, apa yang telah terjadi dengannya.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _king size_ dan menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, sekelebat ia mengingat lagi kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Melihat ke arah jendela, ternyata hari sudah gelap dan sepertinya di luar sana sedang turun hujan.

Tap tap tap

Cklek

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun, Nona?" suara bariton Naruto membuatnya terkejut.

Hinata berusaha tetap tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia amat takut dengan pemuda di hadapannya saat ini. "Seperti yang kau lihat, dan ... kenapa aku bisa berada di kamarmu, Naruto- _san_?"

"Tadi aku menemukanmu tergeletak di tengah taman samping rumah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam - malam begini di sana?" tanya Naruto dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

'Aduh ... apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, sepertinya arwah Shion yang telah membawaku ke taman itu.' batin Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa sekarang.

Naruto terus berjalan maju mendekati Hinata, "Kenapa kau diam saja Hinata- _san_?" kata Naruto dengan wajah datar.

Reflek kaki Hinata mundur beberapa langkah membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto, "A - Aku ... aku tadi sedang melihat - lihat koleksi bungamu. Tapi, tiba - tiba saja kepalaku pusing dan sepertinya aku pingsan, seperti yang kau lihat." dusta Hinata dengan senyum yang terkesan di paksakan.

'Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu.' Batin Naruto dan terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di depan Hinata yang sudah terpojok.

Membuat jarak yang begitu dekat hingga beberapa senti, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin menatap pemuda yang saat ini sedang menatapnya _intens_. Tangan mungil Hinata mencengkram erat mini _dress_ berwarna biru muda yang ia kenakan, tangannya mulai berkeringat dan tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang membuka suara.

Sreett

Salah satu tangan besar Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata, sedikit menindihnya dengan tubuh besarnya dan mengunci gadis itu di tembok bercat _orange_ dengan kedua tangannya. Mendekatkan wajah tannya, menghirup aroma pada wajah gadis di hadapannya, hingga Hinata dapat merasakan deru napas Naruto yang terasa hangat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Hinata masih dengan nada yang sangat tenang.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Tidak kusangka, ternyata kau lebih cantik jika di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini."

"Apa mau mu? Dari awal tugasku di sini hanya untuk mengusir arwah penasaran itu, tidak lebih."

"Ternyata kau memang gadis yang pintar berbohong," kata Naruto. "Bukannya dari awal kau sudah mengetahui semuanya!" sambungnya.

Hinata membulatkan bola matanya, ia tak percaya jika Naruto telah mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah tahu semua tentang arwah itu. Dan sebisa mungkin ia tetap memasang wajah tenang yang sudah terasa begitu kaku ingin berteriak sekancang - kencangnya dan berlari sejauh mungkin.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kau inginkan dari ku? Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan jika tugasku di sini hanya untuk menolongmu, itu saja."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di sebelah telinga Hinata. "Dari awal aku sudah tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Tapi, yang aku ingin 'kan sebenarnya adalah dirimu Hinata- _chan_ , tidak perlu kau bersusah payah mengusir arwah sialan itu." desisnya pelan dengan nada menjijikkan lalu menjilat telinga Hinata.

Membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto dan yang ia katakan padanya. Kali ini Hinata benar - benar harus melakukan sesuatu agar dirinya bisa terbebas dari pemuda gila ini.

"Kalau memang itu tujuanmu, untuk apa juga kau memanggilku? Lagi pula memang Shion itu adalah kekasihmu 'kan, dan kau juga sangat mencintainya," ujar Hinata membuat Naruto mendelikkan mata. "Dan bukankah sebenarnya dia itu hanya meminta pertolongan darimu!" kini mata keduanya saling bertatapan, saling mengancam satu sama lain.

"Kau ...," teriak Naruto, "Jangan pernah menyebut nama wanita jalang itu di depanku."

Plakk

Satu tamparan melayang tepat di pipi putih Hinata, tamparan Naruto begitu keras sampai meninggalkan jejak memar di sana. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan dengan cepat dirinya menginjak kaki Naruto sekencang - kencangnya sambil mendorong kuat tubuh besar Naruto.

Syuutt

Brukk

Perhitungan Hinata tepat, seketika Naruto jatuh tersungkur dengan kepala membentur tepian ranjang _king size_ nya. Hal ini di gunakan Hinata untuk berlari sekuat tenaga, menuruni anak tangga dan berusaha membuka pintu utama yang ternyata telah di kunci oleh Naruto, sangat sial baginya saat ini, terus berusaha mencari jalan keluar dan sesekali berteriak meminta pertongan.

"Tolong ... tolong aku siapa pun hiks ... hiks ..." Hinata terus menangis dan berlari mengelilingi seisi rumah besar itu sambil berteriak namun tidak ada yang menjawab karena ternyata Konan pun tidak berada di rumah ini sekarang, berusaha mencari celah aman setidaknya untuk bersembunyi dari pemuda itu.

"HINATA ... HINATA ..." suara bariton Naruto terus memanggil namanya. "Keluarlah Hinata- _chan_... aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Hinata yang mulai terpojok berhenti di area dapur, membuka salah satu lemari di bawah meja dan untung saja tubuh mungilnya muat di dalam sana, saat berusaha masuk ke dalam lemari itu.

'Sial sekali, kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini! Benar kata Hana- _chan_ , seharusnya aku tidak pergi waktu itu. Tapi, aku 'kan hanya ingin membantunya, kenapa semua jadi seperti ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hah, kenapa aku bodoh sekali.' Batin Hinata terus berkecamuk menyalahkan dirinya yang saat ini terjebak dalam situasi yang tak pernah ia inginkan.

Naruto terus berlari mencari Hinata di setiap sudut rumah, kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan gudang yang ada di dekat dapur. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan gadis itu, sampai berhentilah ia tepat di ruangan terakhir yaitu dapur. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul, perlahan berjalan mendekati setiap lemari penyimpanan yang berada di bawah meja, karena tidak mungkin Hinata akan bersembunyi di lemari atas bukan. Membuka satu persatu lemari itu dengan sebelah tangannya memegang pisau yang ia dapat dari rak penyimpanan.

Grek

Lemari satu terbuka namun Hinata tidak ada di sana, melangkah ke lemari berikutnya tetap tidak ada.

Grek

Lemari selanjutnya juga sama, gadis itu tidak ada di sana. "Ayo sayang keluarlah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau menurut."

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto yang ia rasa sudah semakin dekat dengannya, hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangan yang lain memegang lemari berharap agar Naruto tidak bisa membukanya. Keringat mulai mengalir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Grek

Terdengar suara pintu lemari terbuka kembali, tapi kali ini sepertinya adalah lemari yang letaknya tepat di sebelah tempat Hinata bersembunyi. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana dan menghadapi pemuda gila itu.

Grek

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan Hinata yang dengan cepat keluar dari dalam lemari itu.

Syuutt

Tap tap tap

Sekarang Hinata berada tepat beberapa langkah di samping Naruto, mengambil beberapa benda yang berada di sana, bersiap siaga jika nanti tiba - tiba Naruto menyerangnya. "Menjauh dariku ... kau sudah gila Naruto. Sadarlah, apa yang sudah kau lakukan adalah sebuah kejahatan." Rancaunya di tengah kepanikan yang sekarang ia hadapi.

"Cih. Tahu apa kau tentang sebuah kejahatan, hah?"

"Memang aku tidak mengetahui apa masalahmu yang sebenarnya, tapi sekarang aku benar - benar tidak mengerti." Jawab Hinata dengan nada cukup tinggi. "Apa masalahmu denganku? Sampai kau juga ingin membunuhku, hah."

"Masalahmu denganku itu tidak pernah ada, aku hanya mengingin 'kan dirimu di sisiku. Itu saja, aku juga tidak ingin membunuhmu. Dan selebihnya kau harus menjadi milikku, Hinata- _chan._ " Naruto mulai melangkah perlahan mendekati Hinata.

"Menjauh dariku." Teriak Hinata dengan melempar beberapa benda yang ia pegang, namun Naruto dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Kemarilah Hinata- _chan_ , jangan membuat aku menjadi emosi." Kata Naruto dengan nada menjijikkan.

"Tolong jangan sakiti aku ... aku hanya ingin membantumu, itu saja." Hinata mulai menangis karena sekarang dirinya semakin terpojokkan.

Naruto mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Hinata. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, ayo kemarilah ... mendekatlah."

Melirik ke arah samping dan dengan cepat tangan Hinata meraih teflon yang berada tepat di sampingnya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia melempar benda itu ke arah Naruto.

Wuuss

Deng

"Aakkkhh ..."

Prang

Teflon itu tepat mengenai kepala Naruto dan membuatnya terjatuh kesakitan, kesempatan ini membuat celah keberuntungan untuk Hinata berlari ke arah lain. Tapi, baru beberapa meter ia berlari, ternyata Naruto telah berdiri dan melemparkan pisau yang ia genggam sedari tadi ke arah Hinata.

Wuuss

Seett

JLEB

"Kyaaa ... aaakkhh ..." Seketika Hinata terjatuh dan tersungkur di atas lantai, membuat bercak darah di sana.

Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dengan tawa kepuasan, setelah melihat pisau yang ia lempar tepat menggores kaki Hinata dan membuatnya terjatuh, "Bagaimana rasanya sayang."

"Aaakkhh ... sshhh, kau ...," perkataannya terputus saat tiba - tiba Naruto memanggul tubuh mungilnya. "Uuugghh... lepaskan aku. Aakkhh ... lepaskan, berengsek." Hinata terus merancau sambil memukul punggung lebar Naruto tapi sama sekali tak di hiraukan.

Membawa Hinata ke dalam kamarnya, mengunci pintu itu dan membuang asal kunci kamarnya. Dengan kasar melempar tubuh mungil Hinata di atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya, mengikat kedua tangan Hinata di atas ranjang, pergi ke arah kotak obat mengambil antiseptik dan perban.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku ... aakkhh lepaskan." Sungguh saat ini Hinata benar - benar sudah gila, berteriak di depan orang yang sudah sangat jelas akan menghabisi nyawanya sebentar lagi.

Dengan cekatan tangan Naruto membersihkan darah di kaki Hinata. "Tenanglah sebentar, aku tidak akan melukaimu. Kakimu terluka dan aku akan mengobatinya."

Bukan hal mudah mengobati luka seseorang yang terus meronta dan menggerak - gerakkan kakinya, tapi Naruto dengan sabar mulai membungkus luka itu dengan perban dan berpindah tempat tepat di samping Hinata. "Kau tahu, setiap hari aku hanya mampu menatapmu dari dalam ponsel ku tanpa bisa menggapaimu. Dan sekarang kau di sini, aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. Kau akan menjadi milikku sekarang," Tangan besar itu membelai lembut pipi yang memerah karena bekas tamparannya itu.

Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua bola mata Hinata membuat wajah cantiknya menjadi basah dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat ketakutan. "Hiks ... hiks ... apakah yang kau katakan itu benar?"

"Apa maksudmu sayang?"

"Hiks ... apa benar kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum senang.

Ini adalah saatnya Hinata untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang menyakitkan pada tangannya. "Jika kau benar mencintaiku, tolong lepaskan ikatan ini. Kau menyakitiku."

"Tidak."

Tapi dugaan Hinata salah, ternyata Naruto tidak begitu saja mengabulkan permintaannya. Tidak patah semangat sekarang dirinya akan mencobanya lagi, "Hiks ... hiks ... Kenapa? Kau menyakitiku Naruto. Dan itu berarti kau tidak benar - benar mencintaiku."

Perkataannya membuat Naruto tertohok dan menatap Hinata sedih. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, jika aku melepaskan ikatanmu pasti kau akan kabur dan meninggalkan aku."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu, Hinata- _chan_?"

Hinata mengangguk dan memohon, membuat Naruto tidak tahan melihatnya bersedih. Dilepasnya ikatan pada tangan Hinata dan mendudukkan Hinata di sampingnya.

"Hinata ... tatap aku." Kata Naruto sambil memegang dagu Hinata agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

Air mata terus mengalir bercampur keringat Hinata yang terus mengalir melalui pori - pori, tangannya meraih sebuah lampu meja, mendorong Naruto sekuat yang ia bisa dan melemparkan lampu itu ke arahnya. Tapi lagi - lagi Naruto dapat dengan cepat menghindarinya, membuat pemuda itu menjadi marah besar.

Ternyata Hinata membohonginya, melihat gadisnya mulai turun dari atas ranjang dan berlari medekati pintu dengan cepat ia menariknya dan kembali melempar kasar ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya membuat Hinata tidak bisa bergerak.

Plak

Kembali Naruto menampar wajah Hinata, dan kali ini darah segar keluar dari ujung bibirnya. "Hiks ... hiks ... lepaskan aku, berengsek." Meronta dan memukul pemuda yang menindihnya, dengan sekuat tenaga walau percuma.

"Kau membohongiku, Hinata," kata Naruto penuh dengan amarah, tangannya mulai merobek bagian atas baju Hinata dan membuka kaos hitam yang ia kenakan. "Sekarang kau adalah milikku. Malam ini aku akan membuatmu selalu mengingatku di sepanjang hidupmu." Naruto mulai mencium kasar bibir Hinata penuh nafsu membuat sang gadis tidak bisa bernapas, tangan besarnya meremas kasar dada Hinata.

Terus meronta dan akhirnya Naruto melepas ciuman kasar itu, Hinata meminta tolong dan memohon namun tidak di hiraukan. "Tidak ... hiks ... hiks ... lepaskan aku ...," tak henti - hentinya ia menangisi keadaannya yang begitu memalukan ini. "Tolong ... siapa pun ... tolong aku ...," Hinata memejamkan mata dan berteriak sekuat tenaga, dan seketika mata batinnya menampakkan sesosok gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan _kimono_ putih sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

'Iya, benar sekali. Saat ini hanya dia yang bisa membantuku.' batin Hinata berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

 _( Alam lain )_

 _Sesosok gadis dengan pakaian kimono putih yang membelakanginya, tengah memegang setangkai bunga mawar merah yang meneteskan darah._

 _Tes_

 _Suara darah yang menetes dari bunga mawar yang Shion genggam._

 _"Sekaranglah saatnya." ucap Hinata._

 _'...' Hening._

 _Tes_

 _"Bantu aku Shion, dan balaskan semua dendam yang tersimpan di dalam jiwamu."_

 _'...' tetap tidak ada jawaban._

 _Tes_

 _"Aku tahu, jika hari ini adalah hari pembalasan yang telah kau nantikan. Dan dengan senang hati aku akan meminjamkan tubuhku padamu." Kata Hinata memberikan kesempatan pada arwah Shion untuk membalaskan dendamnya._

 _'Kau ...,' kepala Shion berputar menatap tajam ke arah Hinata, namun tidak di barengi dengan tubuhnya yang masih menghadap membelakangi._

 _Tes_

 _"Setelah itu aku akan membantumu kembali ke tempat asalmu dengan tenang." Hinata membuka lebar kedua tangannya, mempersilahkan arwah Shion merasuki tubuhnya._

 _'Aaakkkhhh ...' Suara teriakan Shion begitu melengking, kemudian merasuk ke dalam tubuh Hinata._

.

.

 _( Dunia Nyata )_

Naruto yang masih sibuk melumat bibir merah itu tidak mengetahui bahwa sekarang bukan Hinata yang sedang ia cumbu, melainkan sosok Shion yang merasuk di dalam tubuh Hinata. Matanya terbuka lebar, berwarna merah menyala dengan raut wajah yang berubah pucat pasih, tangan dinginnya mulai mencengkram kuat pundak Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari nafsu birahinya dan menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Aaakkkkhhh ... pergi ... pergi ..."

Seketika Naruto melompat turun dari ranjang, terjatuh dan merangkak menuju ke arah pintu yang ternyata tidak bisa ia buka karena ulahnya sendiri yang menguncinya lalu membuang asal kunci itu di sembarang arah.

'Dia anakmu, Naruto- _kun_.' Suaranya pun berubah menjadi suara Shion.

"Tidak ... dia bukan anakku ... pergi kau jalang ... pergi ..." Semakin Naruto menolak, semakin kuat aura negatif yang keluar dari tubuh Hinata.

Beberapa benda di sana mulai berterbangan ke arah Naruto, membuat tubuhnya menjadi penuh luka karena hantaman dan goresan benda - benda itu. Sebuah kursi juga ikut melayang, namun Naruto berhasil menghindarinya, kini meja yang berada di sana mulai melayang ke arahnya dan meja itu menghantam pintu cukup keras hingga meja itu ikut hancur, dan membuat sedikit lubang di sana.

Tidak di sia - siakan olehnya, segera ia menendang pintu itu kuat hingga akhirnya pintu itu hancur. Berlari menuju ruang tamu dengan terus merancau ketakutan dan meminta tolong. Tapi saat tiba di ruang tamu, ia melihat Hinata sudah berada di sana dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Sedikit curhat :)

Cerita ini author terinspirasi dari kisah pribadi, pas pertama kali di hantui sama sosok perempuan berpakaian putih, bermuka datar tapi mempunyai mulut yang menganga lebar. Kejadian itu pas author abis dari kos - kosan temen, bangunannya memang udah tua banget dan bergaya belanda, di sana ada sebuah kaca besar tepat di ruang tv dengan beberapa kursi dan salah satunya ada kursi goyang yang sering di duduki sama pemilik rumah kalau lagi nonton tv, nah kaca besar itu adalah tempat favorit author ngaca kalau lagi lewat.

Author ga tahu kalau di kaca itu sering ada penampakan kata anak - anak kos di sana, benar aja pas pulang ke rumah si hantu itu ikut author pulang juga. Dan kejadian itu udah lama banget tapi masih ke inget.

Terima kasih buat para silent reader yang udah mau baca cerita jelek author dan udah mampir ataupun sekedar intip - intip, dan sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah ninggalin jejak kalian.

Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Penghantuan Selesai

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Supranatural ~ Keinarra Minami

Warning : Au, Ooc, Deathfic, Typo

If not like, do not read

.

.

.

Naruto berlari menuju ruang tamu dengan terus merancau ketakutan dan meminta tolong. "Tolong ... hah ... hah ... sial."

Tapi saat tiba di ruang tamu, ia melihat Hinata sudah berada di sana dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Dengan mulut yang menganga lebar dan wajah pucat penuh darah, mendekati Naruto dan mencekiknya hingga ia bisa merasakan kakinya yang sudah tak menyentuh lantai dingin di ruangan itu, kemudian membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali seperti yang Naruto lakukan dulu pada Shion, hingga terlihat darah yang mulai mengalir dari ujung kepala membasahi wajahnya.

"Aakhh ... ma - ma ... maaf 'kan ak - aku ..."

'Matilah kau ... Aaakkkhhh ...' kata Hinata, lalu melempar tubuh Naruto hingga terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Di sana Naruto sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, tubuhnya terasa sakit sepertinya semua tulang dalam tubuhnya telah patah. Begitu lemas karena berbenturan dengan lemari besar di ruangan itu, hingga terlihat dengan jelas retakan di sana.

Perlahan Hinata mulai mendekatinya lagi, mengangkat tubuhnya dengan satu tangan. Kembali mencekik leher Naruto hingga pemuda itu tidak bisa bernapas, sepertinya ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya merasakan udara segar. Pandangannya mulai memburam dan serasa detang jantungnya perlahan mulai berhenti berdetak.

Brakk

Seseorang membuka kasar pintu utama, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut ungu tua dengan wajah terkejut dan ketakutan saat melihat Hinata mencekik tuan mudanya. Tapi, sebentar sepertinya itu bukan Hinata, wajahnya sepertinya ia kenal. Iya, itu adalah wajah Shion, ternyata arwahnya telah merasuki tubuh Hinata. Berusaha mendekati Hinata perlahan dengan kaki yang bergetar dan keringat bercucuran, semua ketakutan dalam dirinya ia simpan sekarang demi menyelamatkan tuan mudanya dan Hinata.

"Hentikan nona, kumohon hentikan."

'...'

"Kasihanilah tuan muda. Dia sudah tidak berdaya, Nona."

'...' Semakin mempererat cengkeraman pada leher Naruto.

"HENTIKANN ..." Teriakan Konan berhasil membuat Hinata menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya.

'Pergilah ...' Hinata menghempaskan tubuh Konan agar menjauh darinya.

"Aakkhh ...," Konan terhempas dan berguling beberapa kali. "Aku ti - tidak akan menyerah." berusaha berdiri dengan sisa tenaga karena Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu kuat, ia berusaha kembali mendekati Hinata dan dengan cepat memeluk erat tubuhnya hingga keduanya terjatuh dan berguling di lantai keras itu.

'Lepaskan aku ...' Hinata memberontak dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat.

"Nona Shion, kumohon keluarlah dari tubuh nona Hinata."

'Menyengkirlah dariku.' Ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak, sebelum nona keluar dari tubuh nona Hinata." Konan terus menangis, memohon pada arwah Shion agar dia mau keluar dari tubuh Hinata.

.

.

Di sisi lain ternyata Naruto mulai tersadar dari pingsannya, masih sanggup bergerak dan mendudukkan tubuhnya walaupun sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan setiap sentuhan pada kulit tubuhnya. Menggapai pisau yang ada di dekatnya, itu adalah pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk melumpuhkan kaki Hinata, dengan cepat Naruto melempar pisau itu ke arah Hinata.

Tapi sayang pisau itu tiba - tiba berhenti tepat melayang di udara, Shionlah yang melakukannya saat ia tahu Naruto akan melempar pisau itu untuk mencelakai Hinata, pisau itu berbalik arah dan dengan cepat menuju ke arah Naruto, tepat mengenai sasaran.

Seett

JLEB

"Aaakkkhhhh ...,"

Naruto roboh seketika saat pisau itu melewati lehernya dan sekarang menancap di lemari yang tepat berada di belakang kepalanya, darah segar mulai keluar dari sana seperti air, begitu deras dan bau anyir menyeruak di tempat itu.

Konan yang melihat kejadian itu tidak bisa lagi berkata apa - apa, seketika tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya. Air mata terus membasahi wajahnya dengan memeluk erat tubuh Hinata yang pingsan setelah pisau itu mengenai sasarann. Sepertinya arwah Shion telah keluar dari tubuhnya, berusaha mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan merebahkannya di sofa, selang beberapa menit Hinata mulai tersadar, kepalanya terasa berdenyut hingga terasa begitu berat dan menyakitkan.

Di lihatnya Konan yang sedang sibuk menutupi jasad Naruto dengan sesegukkan, tidak percaya bahwa tuan mudanya akan mati dengan cara tragis seperti ini.

"Apa yang telah terjadi di sini, Konan?" tanya Hinata.

"Nona Hinata, anda baik - baik saja!"

" _Hn_." Hinata mengangguk, "Apa yang telah terjadi di sini? Kenapa semua menjadi berantakan dan begitu banyak darah di sini?"

"Apa nona tidak mengingat sama sekali dengan semua yang telah terjadi tadi?"

Menggelengkan kepala, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. "Mayat siapa itu!" melihat mayat Naruto yang tergeletak di bawahnya.

"Itu mayat Naruto- _sama_ , hiks ... hiks ..."

Hinata membulatkan bola mata tak percaya dengan ucapan Konan, mundur beberapa langkah dan menangis sejadi - jadinya. "Hiks ... hiks ... apa aku yang telah membunuhnya ... hiks ... hiks ... aku seorang pembunuh," kaki Hinata lemas saat melihat darah di kedua telapak tangannya dan bersimpuh dengan menjambaki surai indigonya sendiri.

Konan berlari mendekati Hinata, berusaha menenangkannya. "Bukan anda pembunuhnya, Nona." Ucap Konan.

Menatap Konan serius namun dirinya tetap tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. "Lalu siapa yang telah membunuhnya jika bukan aku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Arwah nona Shion."

.

.

~ Empat hari kemudian ~

Rumah besar bergaya edo itu masih begitu ramai siang ini, beberapa polisi dan wartawan tengah berkumpul di sana. Mencari informasi, berita dan meliput kejadian pembunuhan di tempat itu, Hinata dan Konan masih menjalani pemeriksaan di kantor polisi cukup lama. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua dinyatakan tidak bersalah setelah melihat tidak ada sidik jari keduanya di pisau yang telah mengambil nyawa sang pemilik rumah, melainkan ada sidik jari Naruto sendiri di sana.

Tidak lupa Hinata memberi tahu bahwa di taman bunga yang berada tepat di samping rumah itu ada mayat seorang perempuan yang sepertinya di bunuh dan kubur di sana oleh pemilik rumah. Dan meminta pihak kepolisian untuk menyelidikinya walaupun Hinata sudah tahu yang sebenarnya dan berharap jasadnya cepat di kembalikan pada pihak keluarga.

"Jadi Konan, sekarang ceritakan bagaimana bisa Naruto sampai mengincarku seperti ini?" tanya Hinata mengintrogasi.

"Emm ... jadi dua bulan setelah pembunuhan nona Shion, tuan muda mengajak saya pergi berlibur ke kota Tokyo." ujar Konan. "Di sana kami tinggal di rumah saudara Naruto- _sama_ , setiap pagi tuan muda selalu mengantarkan keponakannya yang duduk di sekolah menengah pertama pergi ke sekolah. Dan tidak sengaja dia bertemu dengan nona Hinata."

Hinata terkejut, "Lalu setelah itu!"

Konan menarik napas, "Setelah sering memperhatikan nona Hinata, tuan muda mulai mencari informasi tentang nona, setiap hari. Sampai akhirnya berhasil menemukan semua informasi tentang nona sebagai pemburu hantu, Dan kebetulan di rumah ini arwah nona Shion selalu berkeliaran menghantui tuan muda, itulah mengapa Naruto- _sama_ menghubungi anda dan mengajak nona ke sini, tapi aku benar - benar tidak tahu kalau kejadiannya bisa sampai seperti ini." Sambungnya.

"Tapi, kenapa dia bisa menjadi segila itu. Hingga hampir membunuhku juga."

"Itu terjadi semenjak kematian nona Shion. Sepertinya tuan muda mengalami sedikit gangguan kejiwaan hingga dia menjadi seperti itu."

"Terus bagaimana kau bisa berada di rumah ini, saat kejadian itu! padahal waktu itu kau sudah pulang, bukan?"

Konan tersenyum pada Hinata. "Memang waktu itu aku sudah pulang, karena tuan muda yang menyuruhku pulang. Dari situlah aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikapnya, karena tidak seperti biasanya ia menyuruhku pulang cepat. Malam itu aku putuskan kembali ke sini walaupun di luar sedang hujan lebat dan angin begitu kencang. Tapi semua tidak sia - sia, dan benar dugaanku, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah ini." Jelas Konan panjang lebar.

"Jadi begitu rupanya, untung saja waktu itu kau datang Konan. Kalau tidak, pasti aku juga sudah di bunuh oleh arwah Shion." Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Kau tahu, arwah itu mengeluarkan begitu besar aura negatif. Dan maka dari itu dia bisa membunuh siapa pun yang berada di sana walaupun kau ingin membantunya." jelas Hinata.

Konan bergidik. "Jadi dia benar - benar menyimpan dendam yang amat mendalam."

" _Hn._ " Hinata tersenyum.

"Hinata ...," Suara seorang pemuda memanggilnya.

Di lihatnya pemuda berambut panjang yang memiliki mata yang mirip dengan miliknya, sedang melambaikan sebelah tangan. Ternyata itu adalah Neji kakak sepupunya, menjemput Hinata karena ia mendapat kabar kurang enak tentang adik kesayangannya.

" _Ha'i_. Aku datang _Nii-san_." Hinata menatap Konan, "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, sampai bertemu lagi, _jaa_." Tersenyum manis lalu pergi menghampiri Neji di sana.

Konan membalas dengan senyum termanisnya.

.

.

Di dalam mobil mereka saling melepas rindu, dan mengucap syukur karena tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih ya _Nii-san_ sudah mau menjemputku."

"Iya, dan jangan sampai aku melihatmu membahayakan dirimu sendiri seperti ini lagi." Mencubit hidung Hinata gemas.

Hinata mengelus hidungnya, "Auuww ... sakit Neji- _nii._ "

"Itu akibatnya jika kau berbuat macam - macam." Neji tersenyum puas karena sudah membuat adiknya itu kesakitan.

"Aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini jadinya."

"Untung saja Tenten- _chan_ seorang pengacara, jadi masalahmu bisa cepat selesai. Kalau tidak, pasti kau akan masuk ke dalam penjara."

Tersentak mendengar ucapan kakak sepupunya yang _over_ ini, "Tidak mau _Nii-san_ , dan tolong jangan katakan apa pun tentang kejadian ini pada _Tou-chan_ , ya." Hinata mulai merayu.

"Secepatnya aku akan memberitahu semuanya pada, _Tou-san_."

" _Nii-san_... ku mohon." Mulai memasang jurus _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Tidak."

Hinata mulai menangis sekencang - kencangnya. "Huuwwaaaa ..."

Awalnya Neji tidak menghiraukan tangisan jelek adiknya ini, tapi lama kelamaan tangisannya semakin kencang hingga membuat kedua telinganya sakit, sampai ia harus menutupi kedua telinganya itu, "Sudah ... hentikan tangisan jelekmu itu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada _Tou-san_ "

"Benarkah."

"Tidak."

"Huuwwaa ..."

Neji dengan cepat memeluk Hinata dan membungkam mulut cemprengnya, "Iya ... Iya ... aku tidak akan mengatakannya, sudah diamlah. Ayo kita jalan, Pak." Ucapnya kepada sang supir.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Yeeaaay akhirnya cerita author tamat, dikit banget ya chap 3 - nya :)

Tinggal cerita jelek yang satunya yang belum kelar, karena ceritanya masih panjang sekali. Semoga yang ngebaca gak #eneg dan gak ampek masuk ruang ICU karena keracunan cerita author, heehee

Terima kasih banyak buat para reader, silent reader dan buat yang udah nge - fav atau pun nge - follow cerita ini.

Dan untuk yang udah review :

Permana-ryu : Terima kasih permana, ini udah lanjut dan malah udah tamat juga :D

Redblue1899 : Udah cepet banget ini mah, ampek mengepul kepala author sangking pinginnya cepet tamat dan bikin yang lain lagi.

Laventa288 : Udah ini ;)

Kouhaikun : Iya tuh :(, tau banget sih :) makasih ya udah review.

Sayonara...

# Arigatou Minna


End file.
